Réconciliation
by Yeliria
Summary: Après quelques semaines de séparation Sam et Ruby se retrouvent. Leur couple en sortira-t-il vainqueur? AU Ruby n'est pas un démon mais une chasseuse. Sam/Ruby, Dean/Jo


**Disclaimer : **Les persos de SPN ne m'appartiennent, je ne fais que les emprunter.

**Note de l'auteur :** Pardon pour le manque de cohérence mais comme je n'aime pas du tout ce que les scénaristes ont fait du personnage de Ruby je recrée son histoire. Elle n'est donc pas du tout un démon mais une chasseuse au même titre que les Winchester et Jo.

_Merci à tous de prendre un peu de votre temps pour me lire. Que cette histoire vous plaise ou non, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot._

Ils étaient tous épuisés. La créature qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à traquer les avait vidés de leur force. Par chance ils avaient plus ou moins été épargnés dans leur bataille, ils s'estimaient tous heureux au vu des circonstances. Dean avait une longue entaille sur la jambe, laissé par les griffes de la bête alors qu'il tentait une attaque, le torse de Sam en portait également les stigmates. Jo abordait une coupure sur le front qu'elle aurait bien du mal à camoufler le lendemain, quant à Ruby elle avait quelques cotes endoloris suite à une chute mais au final ils avaient tous eu de la chance. Ils s'en étaient pourtant fallu de peu, les garçons ayant vraiment frôlé la mort une fois encore.

Apres sa rupture avec Ruby, Sam avait foncé tête baissé dans la chasse, espérant ainsi oublier la peine qui l'oppressait constamment. Aussi quand il avait entendu parler d'une créature particulièrement cruelle et barbare, il n'avait pas hésité. Rongée par un mauvais pressentiment Jo n'avait pas apprécié le départ des garçons mais avait finalement du s'y résoudre, Dean lui promettant de l'appeler tout les soirs. Un appel raté avait alors déclenché son inquiétude, son compagnon ne manquant jamais ses promesses. Après quelques recherches avec sa mère et leur ami Bobby, elle avait jugé préférable d'informer Ruby de leur disparition. Et maintenant, ils étaient tous les quatre réunis, après une autre bataille.

Incapable de conduire avec sa jambe blessée, Jo avait pris place au volant, Dean veillant tout de même sur la route depuis la siège d'à coté. A l'arrière Ruby maintenait une compresse, son pull, sur le torse meurtrit de Sam. Elle gardait la tête baissée sur sa blessure refusant de croiser le regard tourmenté de son ancien compagnon. Le lourd silence qui pesait sur eux était le témoin de leur malaise. Le chasseur ne put s'empêcher de la détailler comme si il la découvrait pour la première fois mais n'osant briser le silence il ravala ses paroles.

Enfin ils arrivèrent au Roadhouse. Au fil des mois le bar d'Ellen n'était plus le refuge occasionnel des frères Winchester mais le point de ralliement de toute la petite équipe. Depuis que les frères faisaient leur vie plus au moins chacun de leur coté, Dean ayant trouvé sa place auprès de Jo et Sam et Ruby formant un couple depuis plusieurs mois, il n'était pas rare qu'ils se retrouvent dans ce semblant de seule maison stable qui leur appartenait. Parfois une affaire les y contraignait mais la plupart du temps ils prenaient plaisir à partager un moment de retrouvailles familiales.

Jo gara la voiture au plus près de la bâtisse et tous sortirent du véhicule. La jeune blonde glissa son bras autour de la taille de Dean, l'aidant à marcher jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec sa mère.

« Ca y est mon ego vient d'en prendre un coup. » Grimaça Dean.

« Si tu y tiens, je peux te lâcher et tu te débrouilles tout seul. » Taquina Jo. « Allez viens on va soigner ca. »

« Tu es mon infirmière personnelle ? » Demanda Dean en forçant un sourire charmeur, légèrement déformé par la douleur.

« Pour ta jambe tu peux compter sur moi mais pour le reste, n'abuse pas quand même » Répliqua Jo, parfaitement consciente du genre d'idées qui pouvait traverser l'esprit de son compagnon.

Alors que Dean marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles, Jo esquissa un sourire, marquant un point dans leur joute verbal. Ruby ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'entente des deux chasseurs. Ca lui faisait plaisir de les voir heureux ensemble. C'était plutôt un couple surprenant mais ils allaient bien ensemble, ils se complétaient. Jo apportait au jeune homme une stabilité qui lui manquait et elle semblait s'ouvrir à lui et réapprendre à faire confiance en la gente masculine.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Dean et Jo montèrent directement dans la chambre de la jeune chasseuse, bravant tant bien que mal les escaliers. Désormais seuls, obligés de s'affronter, Ruby se résigna et fit le premier pas.

« Il faut nettoyer ca. » Lança-t-elle doucement à Sam en désignant sa blessure.

Sans qu'il puisse répondre elle s'éloigna jusqu'à la cuisine, ignorant le regard du chasseur posé sur elle. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment définir les sentiments qu'il ressentait. C'était un douloureux mélange de peine, de colère et de frustration. Il avait passé cinq semaines ou chaque minute lui semblait être une éternité avec pour seul désir de la revoir et maintenant qu'il l'avait face à lui il était incapable de faire taire la douleur en lui. Il y avait tellement de chose qu'il voulait comprendre. Toutes ses pensées furent oubliées lorsque la jeune femme entra à nouveau dans la pièce, tenant dans sa main tout le nécessaire au premier soin.

Sam retira son t-shirt déchiré et prit place sur le canapé alors qu'elle avait tout installé sur la petite table basse. Elle s'efforça de ne pas lever les yeux sur la musculature parfaite de Sam, ce corps qui lui avait tant manqué. Imbibant le coton de désinfectant elle tapota doucement la blessure de Sam. Celui-ci se tendit.

« Je suis désolée » S'excusa Ruby, croisant à peine le regard du jeune homme.

Le chasseur hocha la tête. Sa réaction n'était pas du à la douleur mais à la douceur des doigts de Ruby sur sa peau. Chacun de ses gestes était pourtant presque machinale, ayant la triste habitude des blessures en tout genre. C'était les risques de leur métier. Dans un silence quasiment religieux, la jeune femme termina de nettoyer la plaie avant d'appliquer un pansement sur le travers de son torse. Elle se redressa ensuite et commença à ranger le matériel. Ne supportant plus une telle distance entre eux elle céda et se tourna vers Sam.

« Alors ca va être comme ca à partir de maintenant ? » Constata-t-elle tristement.

Sam fronça les sourcils, feignant mal de ne pas comprendre.

« Comme quoi ? »

La jeune femme passa la main dans ses cheveux, tentant de cacher ce qu'elle éprouvait face à leur situation.

« On va être incapable d'aligner plus de deux mots sans se sentir mal à l'aise ? »

Notant le filet de tristesse dans la voix de la jeune femme, Sam lâcha un soupire. Elle souffrait autant que lui.

« Je suis désolé. Mais je dois admettre que la situation est assez difficile. »

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, partageant son sentiment, et se détourna du regard de Sam. Elle l'avait fait souffrir et en était bien consciente mais pourtant elle ne vit aucun reproche dans les yeux de son ex-copain, juste des larmes qui menaçaient de tout emportées.

A nouveau elle creusait un fossé entre eux, se barricadant derrière des murailles. Supportant difficilement la situation Sam se lança à provoquer les explications ou du moins à la faire réagir. Il devait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, se libérer.

« Tu me manque. » Souffla-t-il.

Faisant volte face, Ruby l'interrompit doucement.

« Sam… »

D'un bond Sam se leva et s'approcha d'elle, l'interrompant à son tour. « Non laisse moi parler ou plutôt parle moi et dis moi ce que j'ai merdé pour que ca marche pas entre nous. » Il chercha le regard fuyant de la jeune femme, l'implorant presque de lui dire la vérité. « J'ai besoin de savoir Ruby »

Ruby soupira. Oui il était en droit de savoir pourquoi elle les faisait souffrir depuis cinq semaines. Depuis que ses parents étaient morts elle avait beaucoup de mal à s'attacher au gens de peur de devoir en faire le deuil un jour. Durant son adolescence elle avait toujours su garder ses distances dans ses relations, amoureuse, amicale puis professionnelle. Et puis un jour elle avait rencontré Sam. Au premier regard elle s'était attachée à lui et au fil du temps elle lui avait ouvert son cœur. Mais lorsqu'elle sentait que leur relation gravissait un nouvelle échelon, en accord sa peur refaisait surface. Elle tentait alors une échappatoire pour se donner l'impression de garder ses sentiments sous contrôle. Comme en quittant l'homme duquel elle était amoureuse.

« Je suis pas prête à te donner ce que tu mérites » Avoua doucement Ruby.

Sam fronça les sourcils. « Tu veux dire que tu ne m'aimes plus ? »

La jeune femme ne put empêcher un sourire. « Bien sur que je t'aime. C'est pour ca que c'est compliqué. »

« J'avoue que j'ai de la peine à te comprendre. »

« Toi et moi, il n'y a rien de bon qui en ressortira. » Tenta-t-elle, voulant se convaincre de ses paroles.

Sam secoua vivement la tête. « Non Ruby, ca c'est une excuse que je ne peux pas accepter après tout ce qu'on a vécu. Tu nous connais mieux que ca, tu sais que je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire souffrir. »

Ruby releva furtivement les yeux, indiquant à Sam qu'il l'avait touché. C'était donc ca, elle avait peur. Maintenant ils pourraient avancer même s'il n'aimait pas devoir pousser la jeune femme dans ses retranchements pour qu'elle se confie.

« Alors c'est ca ? » Réalisa-t-il dans un soupire. « Je te fais peur ? C'est à cause de tout ca ? » Poursuit-t-il, faisant référence à son lien avec Azazel.

Lorsqu'il était bébé, le démon aux yeux jaunes lui avait fait boire son sang, depuis il coulait dans ses veines. Les pouvoirs de Sam en résultaient. Il avait été choisi pour une mission dont ils ignoraient tout. Quant à leur vie, elle n'était qu'incessants combats contre ses créatures et il est évident que ce n'est pas le genre de vie dont les gens rêvent. Pourtant Ruby fronça les sourcils, paraissant offensée d'une telle question de la part de son ex-amant.

« Quoi ? » Elle hocha vivement la tête, lui montrant sa désapprobation. « Non ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi ou avec notre vie. C'est juste…Moi. »

« Toi ? » Répéta Sam surpris.

Ruby se frotta le front. « Ecoute la journée a été longue d'accord ? Alors on devrait arrêter là et aller nous coucher. »

Pour appuyer ses paroles, la jeune femme se détourna, déterminée à mettre un terme à cette discussion qui menait irrémédiablement sur une pente dangereuse, la confession de ses sentiments. S'apprêtant à quitter la pièce elle sentit une main puissante s'enrouler autour de son bras, la stoppant dans son élan. Sam la fit pivoter lentement.

« Je ne suis pas ton ennemi Ruby. La seule chose que je veux c'est que tu sois heureuse, et si j'étais certain que tu l'es alors je le laisserais partir mais je sais que tu souffres de cette situation aussi. Je veux juste que tu comprennes à quel point je t'aime et que tu me laisses te le prouver. » Déclara le chasseur d'un trait ne laissant pas l'occasion à la jeune femme de l'interrompre.

L'esprit de Ruby se mit en ébullition, sa raison et son cœur se livrant un terrible combat. Sam ne la quitta pas une seule fois du regard. En cet instant il aurait tout donné pour éviter ses longues minutes de doute mais le choix lui appartenait. Alors que leurs regards se sondaient, s'interrogeaient, Sam relâcha lentement l'étreinte sur la jeune femme. Malgré la mince distance qui les séparait il ne l'avait jamais senti aussi loin de lui et ca le brisait intérieurement. Elle lui échappait.

Quelques claquements de pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers, brisant ce silence pesant qui les entourait. Jo fit son apparition dans le salon, les mains remplis serviettes maculées du sang de Dean. A la vue du jeune couple désormais séparé par un fossé la jeune blonde se figea dans l'entrée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son amie, qui les bras croisés sur la poitrine en guise de bouclier, semblait attendre la moindre occasion de fuir. Sam, lui, était visiblement désemparé devant elle, ses yeux rougis. Durant une seconde aucun d'eux ne sembla l'avoir remarqué. Puis d'un même mouvement ils se tournèrent vers elle. Jo eu la désagréable sensation qu'on venait de peindre une cible sur son visage.

« Je suis désolée, je voulais pas vous interrompre. » S'excusa-t-elle sincèrement, s'apprêtant à faire demi-tour.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. On avait fini. » La retient la voix de Ruby

Celle-ci quitta Sam des yeux, reportant son attention sur la jeune blonde en affichant un sourire forcé.

« Comment va Dean ? » S'enquit-t-elle.

Jo hocha la tête. « Il est en train de maudire la créature qui l'a forcé à me laisser le volant alors je pense qu'il va bien »

Imaginant parfaitement l'ainé des Winchester parfaire son répertoire d'insulte envers la bête, Ruby ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Tant mieux. » Saisissant l'occasion qui lui était présentée elle se dirigea vers la sortie. « Bon il est tard, je vais monter. »

Sam sorti de son mutisme alors qu'elle fuyait.

« Ruby… »

Sans lui prêter attention, la jeune femme leur souhaita bonne nuit avant de disparaître à l'étage, laissant Sam dépité. Jo s'attrista légèrement à l'attitude de son amie. Elle comprenait ses positions mais le chasseur ne méritait pas ce qu'elle lui infligeait. Compatissante elle s'approcha de Sam qui s'était laissé tomber dans le canapé en se frottant le visage.

« Ca va s'arranger Sam. » Tenta-t-elle sachant qu'aucune de ses paroles ne pourraient l'apaiser.

Sam lui jeta un regard, le remerciant silencieusement pour sa sollicitude. « Je l'ai vraiment perdu cette fois. »

Il se pencha en avant, reposant ses avant-bras sur ses genoux et croisant les mains devant lui. Au cours des quelques semaines passés ensemble Jo avait eu l'occasion de le voir ainsi à plusieurs reprise. Sam était vraiment mal, il souffrait et d'une certaine façon la jeune femme en voulait à Ruby. Amicalement elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du chasseur.

« Mais non. Tu connais Ruby, elle a juste besoin d'un peu de temps mais elle tient à toi et tu le sais » Assura Jo, connaissant parfaitement les sentiments de son amie envers le jeune homme.

« J'aimerais vraiment que tu aies raison. »

« Fies-toi à mon instinct. » Sourit la blonde.

Sam esquissa un léger sourire à son amie. Même si son couple avait volé en éclat il était heureux que son frère ait trouvé une femme comme Jo. Il l'appréciait énormément. Depuis le début ils s'entendaient bien mais ses dernières semaines la jeune femme s'était montrée d'un grand réconfort pour lui, l'encourageant.

« Je te remercie Jo. Tu devrais aller rejoindre Dean avant qu'il décide de se lever et d'en faire une. »

« Oui ca serait bien son genre. » Sourit Jo avant de reprendre son sérieux. « Si tu as envie de parler tu sais ou nous trouver ».

Sam hocha la tête alors que la chasseuse quittait la pièce, s'engouffrant dans le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre. Le chasseur lâcha un soupire en se levant du canapé pour partir à son tour dans la chambre qu'il occupait depuis quelques semaines. La nuit s'annonçait longue pour lui comme les trente huit précédentes depuis qu'elle n'était plus à ses cotés, le sommeil le boudant la plupart du temps.

Jo monta les quelques marches d'escaliers en baillant. La journée avait vraiment été pénible, autant physiquement que moralement et elle n'avait qu'une hâte, rejoindre son lit. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre donnant sur le parking du Raodhouse. Assise sur le capot de sa voiture, la silhouette de son amie se dessinait. Malgré l'obscurité régnante elle n'eut pas de peine à deviner qu'elle fumait une cigarette au petit point qui rougissait à intervalle régulier. Avisant qu'il était venu le moment de faire entendre raison à la chasseuse, Jo décida que Dean devrait attendre encore un peu avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Elle redescendit discrètement les escaliers, veillant à éviter les marches qui craquaient sous ses pieds. Agrippant sa veste elle sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers le parking.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Jo en arrivant à la hauteur de la jeune femme brune

Ruby se tourna un instant vers son amie, masquant sa douleur d'un sourire.

« Je m'intoxique à petite dose en n'en mettant pleins les poches du gouvernement » Répondit-t-elle d'une voix rieuse.

Jo hocha la tête, refusant de se laisser berner par l'humour de Ruby.

« Ne joue pas à ca avec moi, Ruby, Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je veux parler. »

Ruby lâcha un soupire. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se faire sermonner par la jeune femme blonde. Elle savait qu'elle gâchait tout et n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui rappelle.

« Ecoute Jo, je reprends la route demain matin alors on pourrait éviter ce sujet qui me semble être classé et profiter pour parler un peu. Comment ca va avec Dean ? » Tenta-t-elle pour changer de sujet, implorant la jeune blonde d'entrer dans son jeu.

Jo plissa les yeux, réprobatrice. « T'es vraiment une tête de mule ! »

« Ca ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ? » Répliqua la jeune brune.

« Tu sais, Sam est ici depuis… » Commença Jo.

Excédée, Ruby se redressa et jeta furieusement sa cigarette. « Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ? »

Sans se laisser impressionner par le ton agressif utilisé par la jeune femme face à elle, Jo poursuivit. « Il va mal et toi aussi, je te connais suffisamment bien pour le dire. Sam te manque, la preuve tu m'as appelé tout les jours pour prendre de ses nouvelles, et tu vas pas me dire que t'as sauté dans ta voiture pour le seul plaisir de la chasse. Franchement Ruby mais qu'est ce que t'es en train de faire ? »

Ruby ne répondit rien, les paroles de sa collègue et amie étant exacte. Devant le mutisme de la jeune femme, Jo su qu'elle touchait sa cible. Elle dessina un léger sourire victorieux sur ses lèvres.

« Je sais que tu veux pas réellement être séparé de lui alors arrête un peu de jouer au chat et à la souris avec lui, entre là dedans et va lui dire que tu l'aime. » Ordonna-t-elle, certaine du couple qu'ils formaient.

Jugeant sa tirade suffisante pour convaincre la jeune femme, sachant que celle-ci s'énerverait si elle poursuivait, Jo se détourna d'elle et regagna cette fois définitivement sa chambre. Dean installé confortablement dans leur lit, ne portant sur lui qu'un boxer noir, l'attendait impatiemment. Il accueilli d'un sourire son arrivé, voyant que quelque chose troublait sa compagne.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » S'enquit-t-il alors qu'elle retirait sa veste et approchait du lit pour y prendre place.

« En descendant à la cuisine, je suis tombée sur Sam et Ruby. Ca me fait bizarre de les voir comme ca. » Expliqua Jo, tirant un long soupire à Dean alors qu'il prenait sa main.

« Ouais, c'est plutôt tendu entre eux. »

Jo haussa un sourcil, jetant un regard de travers au chasseur. « Tendu ? La température avoisinait les – 40, c'était glacial. »

Dean esquissa un léger sourire, regrettant tout de même la situation. Il considérait Ruby comme sa propre sœur mais il n'appréciait pas son comportement envers Sam. Il ferma les yeux en sentant la chaleur du corps de sa compagne se fondre contre lui alors qu'elle s'allongeait à ses cotés. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, la calant contre lui.

« Tu sais ce qui leur ferait du bien ? » Commença soudainement la jeune blonde, attirant l'attention de Dean qui rouvrit les yeux. « Qu'ils s'envoient en l'air »

A cette affirmation, elle sentit les muscles de la poitrine de Dean se contracter alors qu'il s'était légèrement redressé pour la regarder. Elle releva les yeux sur lui, se heurtant à la surprise qui marquait son visage.

« Quoi ? »

« En fin de compte t'es perverse ? » Taquina Dean provoquant un rire amusé chez Jo.

Suivant sa compagne, Dean ria légèrement en l'attirant au plus près de lui. Il tendit son bras pour atteindre l'interrupteur, plongeant leur chambre dans l'obscurité.

Dehors, Ruby regarda la dernière lueur de la bâtisse s'éteindre dans la chambre de Jo. Dans sa tête la discussion avec Sam puis celle avec la chasseuse blonde tournaient en boucle, chaque mot la tourmentant. Son corps entier la faisait souffrir d'une lutte incessante contre ses sentiments. Elle aimait Sam, elle l'avait prouvé à maintes reprises durant ses derniers mois avec lui. Elle avait même accepté de le suivre malgré les sacrifices dix mois auparavant. Elle avait toujours été heureuse avec lui. Bien sur rien dans leur vie n'était facile et ils subissaient beaucoup de pression mais le chasseur avait toujours su la rassurer. Elle n'avait jamais manqué de rien durant tout ce temps, Sam se souciant constamment de son bien-être. C'était un homme bien. Un homme à qui elle avait confié son cœur et sa vie et qui ne l'avait jamais déçu comme tant d'autres.

Son regard passa sur la petite lucarne derrière laquelle le chasseur se trouvait. Dans leur chambre. Au fur et à mesure de leur visite ils avaient pris l'habitude de résider dans l'ancienne chambre à coucher d'Ellen. La mère de Jo refusait d'y dormir, cette pièce lui rappelant trop de souvenirs avec son mari. Elle avait préféré s'installer dans une autre pièce mais elle l'avait volontiers laissé aux jeunes couples, étant la plus grand chambre que la maison comptait. Elle avait abrité leurs confidences, leurs ébats, leurs disputes. Désormais les murs portaient également leurs souvenirs.

Elle réalisa soudainement qu'une larme longeait sa joue. Du revers de la main elle l'essuya alors que ses sentiments faisaient toujours rage. Elle avait l'étrange sensation qu'un gouffre cherchait à l'attirer dans la profondeur des Abysses. Une seule personne avait le pouvoir d'arrêter sa chute et elle cherchait à tout prix à l'évincer de sa vie. Faisant taire la petite voix qui lui disait de ne pas baisser sa garde, Ruby inspira profondément en fermant les yeux. Sa décision était prise. Elle avait tord.

La jeune femme étreignit son manteau alors qu'un vent glacial s'était levé et se dirigea vers la maison. Prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit elle gravit les marches d'escaliers jusqu'à l'étage. Elle passa devant la chambre de Jo puis celle d'Ellen sur la pointe des pieds, sachant que d'instinct les chasseurs avaient un sommeil léger, et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à la porte la séparant de Sam. Elle prit quelques secondes pour se calmer avant de tourner la poignée. Il était tant pour elle d'affronter ses sentiments.

Comme elle le pressentait Sam ne dormait pas malgré la noirceur de la pièce. A son intrusion dans la chambre elle entendit le froissement de drap caractéristique lui indiquant qu'il s'était redressé dans son lit. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, surtout par peur de fuir à nouveau lâchement, Ruby s'empressa de prendre la parole.

« Vous avez raison ! » Avoua-t-elle platement. « Vous avez tous raison ! Tu penses que j'essai de fuir, tu as raison. Jo prétend que tu es la seule raison à ma présence ici, c'est vrai. Dean sait que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, toujours vrai. Et Ellen… » Elle fronça soudainement les sourcils, ne remarquant pas que Sam se levait et marchait jusqu'à elle. « J'ignore ce qu'Ellen en pense mais elle a certainement raison aussi. Je suis incapable de m'engager avec toi parce que ca serait avouer ma faiblesse, parce que je t'aime et que… »

Presque violemment le chasseur bondit sur elle et ses derniers mots se perdirent contre ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque de l'entendre dire autre chose, ces paroles lui suffisant. D'abord surprise la jeune femme répondit finalement à son baiser avec autant d'ardeur. Les dernières frontières à son cœur cédant alors que Sam la serrait désespérément contre lui, craignant qu'elle lui échappe encore. Il l'aurait embrassé à en mourir mais du se résoudre à quitter la chaleur de sa bouche lorsqu'il l'a senti mettre fin à leur étreinte.

« Je te demande pardon Sam » Souffla-t-elle contre lui.

A ses mots un long frisson parcouru le corps de Sam, craignant la signification de ses paroles. Lui demandait-t-elle pardon de le quitter et leur baiser n'était alors qu'un adieu ou s'excusait-t-elle de l'avoir fait souffrir ? Voulant garder le mirage de son bonheur retrouvé encore quelques minutes il ferma les yeux, son front posé contre celui de la jeune femme.

« Pourquoi ? » Osa-t-il finalement lui demander.

« Parce que je me suis conduite comme une garce et que tu ne méritais pas ca. » Elle releva les yeux sur lui et croisa son regard rongé par l'incertitude. Comprenant que Sam nageait encore en pleins doutes, Jo leva sa main et caressa la joue du chasseur. « Je t'aime Sam et je ne veux plus jamais passer une minute loin de toi, enfin pas comme ca. »

Sam lâcha un long soupire alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Dans son corps un souffle de vie se propageait, atteignant son âme. Sa compagne glissa ma main dans sa nuque et l'attira vers elle afin de capturer ses lèvres à son tour, lui prouvant ainsi qu'il ne rêvait pas. Ce second baiser fut aussi doux et sensuel que le premier était rude et sauvage.

Leur étreinte se fit bientôt plus demandeuse, leurs corps appelant à leur union. Ils s'étaient perdus depuis tellement de temps que la souffrance en était devenue tourment. Harmonieusement enlacés ils se laissèrent glisser dans le lit comme une seule entité afin d'assouvir leur besoin impérieux. Chaque caresse, chaque baiser chassant une ombre pour ne laisser que la certitude d'un nouveau départ. Une nouvelle chance. Bientôt leurs gémissements, preuve de leur bonheur retrouvé, se perdirent dans les murs, les imprégnant d'un nouveau souvenir. Leur victoire sur le plus dangereux démon qu'ils aient eu à affronter, la peur.

Derrière la fine couche de béton témointe de leur ébat, Dean marmonnait quelques paroles rendus incompréhensible par le coussin qu'il écrasait sur sa tête. Il était plus de 2h du matin et malgré la joie qu'il éprouvait à l'idée que la situation se soit arrangée, en cet instant il maudissait vraiment le jeune couple. Non pas que cela était vraiment dérangeant, les deux jeune gens ayant tout de même un minimum de pudeur, mais savoir ce qui se passait dans la pièce d'à coté suffisait à l'ainé des Winchester pour en perdre le sommeil.

Légèrement amusée par la comédie menée par le chasseur allongé près d'elle, Jo se retourna dans le lit et vint soulever l'oreiller enfoncé sur sa tête. Une grimace fit reflet à son sourire triomphant.

« Tu vois, je t'avais dit que c'était ce qu'il leur fallait » Claironna-t-elle, narguant le chasseur

Dean aborda une moue puérile mimant un « nananere » qui fit s'éclater de rire la jeune blonde alors qu'elle reposait sa tête sur son torse, ses doigts traçant un chemin imaginaire sur son ventre.

« Ouais ben je suis en train de me demander si finalement je les préférais pas séparé. Au moins je pouvais dormir. »

La main caressante de Jo se figea sur son flanc et elle releva la tête, dévisageant son compagnon d'un regard outré par ses paroles.

« Mais arrête ! Dis pas ca. » Gronda-t-elle en s'écartant légèrement, lui donnant un petit coup de coude dans les cotes.

Pour la forme, Dean lâcha un aie en caressant l'endroit meurtrit. Soudainement, comme si une partie de lui venait de s'éveiller, un grand sourire prit vie sur son visage. Un sourire que Jo connaissait bien.

« Dis moi, si on se dispute toi et moi, tu crois qu'il y ait des chances que ca finissent comme ca aussi. » Demanda-t-il d'une voix suave, un sourcil haussé.

« Peut être. Ou alors tu pourrais bien finir ta nuit sur le canapé » Menaça la jeune blonde.

Dean sembla prendre un instant pour réfléchir avant de se pencher vers la chasseuse.

« Je prend le risque. » Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de disparaître sous la couette, faisant rire sa compagne.

Aujourd'hui, la vie leur avait à nouveau prouvé que leurs unions faisaient leurs forces. Tous les quatre, ils étaient complémentaire, les membres d'une seule famille et ce n'est qu'en restant ensemble qu'ils gagneraient contre les créatures du mal.


End file.
